


Somebody Else Might Take My Place

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Series: Or The Highway [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Implied K/Adam, Implied Rovinsky, Jealous!Proko, K gets off on emotional intimacy and no one can tell me otherwise, M/M, Oral Sex, Prokopinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd tell you not to lie to me," Prokopenko said, dropping his head back to stare at the warehouse's rusted ceiling, steadfastly ignoring Kavinsky's mouth around his cock, "but I don't think you can help it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Else Might Take My Place

"Kavinsky..." The name came on a soft whimper, slipping between trembling, kiss-swollen lips. Sprawled on his back across the sofa, Proko wound his fingers into Kavinsky's hair, his freckled thighs tight around the other man's narrow shoulders. " _K_..."

 

Glancing up to meet Proko's blown-dark eyes, Kavinsky purred, "Hmm?"

 

The vibration of it had Prokopenko's back arching high and tight, tugging roughly at K's hair, the careful spikes coming undone in his hands. With great effort, Proko managed to ask in his sex-wrecked voice, "What'cha thinking 'bout?"

 

Tonguing the vein along the underside of Proko's pretty, slender cock, Kavinsky raised an eyebrow.

 

Prokopenko knew him well enough to understand the expression, and he said, his voice rough, "You had your eyes closed. You never close your eyes when you get me off."

 

Pulling off Proko's cock with a lewd, wet _pop_ , Kavinsky said, "Thinkin' 'bout you."

 

"I'd tell you not to lie to me," Prokopenko said, dropping his head back to stare at the warehouse's rusted ceiling, "but I don't think you can help it."

 

" _Proko_."

 

It came out sounding like a command, and though it was rare for him to have the strength to do it, Prokopenko did not bend. He met Kavinsky's eyes when he asked, "Is it Lynch?"

 

"It's not--"

 

" _Is it **Parrish**_?"

 

That was even worse, and Kavinsky's glare could cut diamonds. Proko shivered. Though it sounded more fierce than reassuring, K said, "You don't gotta be jealous, babe."

 

Pressing his lips together for a moment, Proko eventually said, very softly, eyes averted, "I am, though."

 

Leaning in to mouth at the pale, freckled skin at the insides of Proko's thighs, K said again, "Don't gotta be."

 

Tightening his hands in K's hair, Proko pulled Kavinsky closer, meeting his eyes and saying, "They can't have you." It was rare for him to show so much determination. Usually, Kavinsky was the possessive one. " _You're **mine** , K_."

 

"Am I now?" Though Kavinsky framed it as a question, it was more a tease than anything else.

 

"You've been mine for years." The strength in Proko's cigarette-rasp of a voice sent a little chill racing down K's spine. "Ever since that first night, you've been mine." Proko rolled his hips, one hand drifting down to rest at the back of Kavinsky's neck, keeping him close. "You remember that?"

 

"You were just some pretty whore then." He wasn't even exaggerating.

 

Prokopenko nodded his agreement, giving a soft, shaky gasp when K pressed a kiss to the head of his cock. In a rapidly deteriorating voice, he pointed out, "But you kept me anyway."

 

"You're too pretty to be out on the streets."

 

Coming from Kavinsky, it almost sounded like an insult, an affront to his masculinity, though Proko knew better than that. Compliments from K were a rarity, and he'd long since learned to recognize them. _Pretty_ was high praise in the mind of Joseph Kavinsky. "You're as much mine as I am yours, y'know." Proko's voice was soft and shaky, his chest heaving. "You and me, we're--"

 

Kavinsky silenced him with a sharp nip to his thigh, saying, " _Shut up_."

 

Proko was unmoved, saying simply, "I love you, y'know."

 

For a long moment, K simply held Proko's eyes. Then, all at once, he dove in to take Proko's cock as deep as he could manage, moaning around it, and Proko bucked hard as he came, his eyes on Kavinsky's, dark and wanting far more than just sex.

 

Under that gaze, Kavinsky's own cock twitched, and he ground down against the sofa. Pulling off Proko's cock, he murmured, voice low, "Say it again."

 

Sliding his hands to cup K's cheeks, Proko met the other man's eyes, saying softly, meaning every word, "I love you."

 

Kavinsky wasn't entirely sure he believed it. He didn't deserve it, he knew, but Proko wasn't exactly deserving of it himself: Viktor Prokopenko was little more than a sugar baby, a boy-whore, a pretty, poor kid who'd been taken in solely because of his looks. K tried not to think about the fact that he was more now. Pushing onto his hands and knees and moving in to straddle Proko's hips, K grasped at Proko's shoulders, grinding down against him.

 

The mere press of Proko's fingers against the zipper of his jeans was nearly enough, and K's hips twitched, chasing warm fingertips, Proko's mouth warm and wet beneath his, his own fingers threading into strawberry-blonde hair.

 

It was, in the end, the drag of short, blunt nails across the back of his neck that had Kavinsky coming in his jeans, shivering apart in Proko's arms, pressed tight to the other man's chest.

 

Leaning in, Prokopenko nuzzled at the curve of K's jaw. His voice was strangely sweet when he murmured, "I love you, K."

 

Shivering, Kavinsky returned the gesture, pressing his mouth to the patch of skin behind Prokopenko's ear: " _Say it again_."

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, though: As little as K has heard good things in his life, I am absolutely certain emotional intimacy would be a huge turn-on for him. 
> 
> Also, the title comes from The Neighbourhood's Afraid, which is a song that is absolutely chock-full of prokopinsky feels. 
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
